


Merry Christmas

by AllesandraQ



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine in the early morning of Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

Blaine opens his eyes, blinking a few times as it takes a moment to adjust as it’s still dark out. Then shifts a little on the bed, accidentally jostling the sleepy body next to him, getting a protest as he does, and looks at the clock on the nightstand.

It’s just past 1 am. It’s the 24th, officially.

Kurt rolls back against him, and Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist, and pulls him closer against him.

Later tonight, he and Kurt will be opening presents and celebrating their first Christmas Eve while living together.

Christmas Eve, living together, going to college and planning their wedding. Things couldn’t get any better.

"I hear you," Blaine hears Kurt mutter, voice sleepy.

Blaine kisses the side of Kurt’s neck. “I didn’t say anything,” he whispers.

"Heard your thoughts," Kurt mutters. "Why I woke up."

"Sorry,"Blaine whispers. "Go back to sleep."

"Don’t be sorry. You’re right."

Blaine slips a leg between Kurt’s, and Kurt wiggles a bit more against him, making Blaine hold onto to Kurt tighter. “About what?”

"Things couldn’t get any better than this."

Blaine chuckles against the back of Kurt’s neck. Guess Kurt really did hear his thoughts.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Love you."

He hears Kurt huff then. “You better.” A pause. “Love you too. Go back to sleep, we can _properly_  celebrate later.”

Blaine hears what’s really being said, and he grins, kissing Kurt’s neck again, and closes his eyes.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

"And to every Christmas we have together," Kurt murmurs as sleep claims Blaine again.


End file.
